Neil Winters
Neil Winters is portrayed by Kristoff St.John. Biography Neil Winters was the legal father of Lily Winters and the adoptive father of Devon Hamilton. In 1991, rising Jabot Cosmetics executive trainee Neil Winters became involved in a love quadrangle with Drucilla Barber, Olivia Barber and Nathan Hastings. Olivia and Nathan were engaged but Olivia's sister Dru wanted Nathan for herself. She had Neil attempt to woo Olivia away from Nathan. While doing so, he fell in love with her. Neil and Dru's attempt to break up the couple was unsuccessful. They ended up becoming romantically involved themselves and eventually married. Neil's half brother Malcolm Winters came to Genoa City in 1994. There was animosity between Malcolm and Neil, but Malcolm befriended Dru and soon fell in love with her. While she was over-medicated on cold medicine, they had sex and Dru became pregnant. She did not know whether the father was Neil or Malcolm. Dru and Malcolm decided to keep their affair a secret and to allow Neil to raise the baby whether he was the father or not. Neil and Dru's daughter, Lily Winters, was born in 1995. Dru's career as a fashion model caused problems in her marriage to Neil. He wanted her to be a stay at home mom. These problems eventually led to a divorce. Dru and Lily left town and Neil for Paris. Eve, Lily and Devon After Victoria Newman became pregnant with the baby of Cole Howard, her ex-husband, she and Neil bonded and decided to raise the child together. They planned to marry. Victoria went into an early labor and gave birth to a premature baby, Eve, who died shortly after birth. After this they decided to end their engagement. Subsequently, Neil had a relationship with Dru's sister Olivia, and came very close to having an affair with Malcolm's fiancée, Alex Perez. Neil also battled alcoholism. His first major period of non-sobriety was brought about by the murder of his best friend Ryan McNeil and the apparent death of his brother Malcolm. Neil eventually managed to get his illness under control, but almost lost his family and his career. In 2002 Drucilla and Lily, now age 14, returned to Genoa City. Dru hoped Neil could help reign in their rebellious daughter. They ended up reuniting romantically and remarried in 2003. They became entangled in business issues as he worked for Newman Enterprises and she worked for Newman's rival, Jabot Cosmetics. They also had to deal with their daughter's troubles as Lily became involved with internet predator and pedophile Kevin Fisher, who infected her with chlamydia, a sexually transmitted disease. Neil and Dru met juvenile delinquent Devon Hamilton in 2004. Though Neil was initially reluctant, they took Devon in and became his foster parents. Soon after Devon turned 18, they adopted him. Lots of Women In 2006, Neil and Dru's marriage became strained when he found out Malcolm was Lily's biological father. He separated from Dru and developed romantic feelings for Carmen Mesta. They fought their feelings but Dru became increasingly jealous of their relationship. She broke into Carmen's hotel room and cut up her clothes. Carmen had her arrested and pressed charges. Neil tried to get her to drop them. When she refused Neil completely stood behind Dru. It was revealed that Carmen had an affair at her previous job with married executive David Chow. She sued David's company for sexual harassment after she was fired by his wife. Carmen was eventually killed outside of Neil's new jazz club, Indigo. Devon was wrongfully arrested for her murder but was exonerated. In April 2007, Dru and her best friend Sharon Newman fell off a cliff during a photo shoot. Sharon survived but Dru was presumed dead. Neil briefly turned to alcohol once again, but stopped when he saw the effect it was having on Lily. Later that year, Neil began a romantic relationship with Karen Taylor. They moved in together. Devon was reunited with his aunt Tyra Hamilton and half sister Ana Hamilton. Tyra developed romantic feelings for Neil but kept them to herself. Olivia tried to push Tyra and Neil together because Tyra reminded her of her sister Dru. Neil stayed with Karen. Tyra raised Ana because her birth mother, Yolanda Hamilton, could not. Yolanda reported Ana missing and she was taken away from Tyra. To prevent Ana from being taken away and given to strangers, Neil and Karen married and became her foster parents. Karen convinced Neil to take it a step further by adopting Ana. Tyra soon revealed her feelings to Neil, who eventually reciprocated. The two made love, unaware that their tryst was discovered by Devon. Devon confronted Neil and he was horrified when he saw how much he hurt his son. Neil soon admitted his infidelity to Karen who still wanted to proceed with Ana's adoption. However at the adoption hearing, Neil told the judge that Tyra had been and would always be the best parent for Ana. Tyra was awarded full and permanent custody of Ana and a devastated Karen left Neil. Career Move In April 2009 Neil resigned from Newman Enterprises, recognizing that he would never rise any higher in the family-owned business. The following day, he accepted a position as Chief Executive Officer of Chancellor Industries. Recent Developments In January 2010, Neil and Ashley Abbott shared a kiss after they told each other how they felt about one another. However, Ashley became smitten with the new business mogul in town: Tucker McCall. Tucker hired Ashley. Later that year they went to Japan on a business trip and end up having sex. Afterwards, Ashley decided that she wanted to be commited to Neil. She went to see Neil at Indigo. Neil broke up with her because he wanted to focus on his family and new grandchildren from Lily. Because of those same reasons, he sold Indigo to Jeffrey Bardwell who then gave it to Gloria Fisher. Relationships Marriages: *Drucilla Winters (divorced) *Drucilla Winters (dissolved) *Karen Taylor (divorced) Siblings: *Malcolm Winters (half-brother) Children: *Lily Winters (adopted daughter with Drucilla) *Devon Hamilton (adopted son with Drucilla) Grandchildren: *Charlie Ashby (grandson via Lily) *Matilda Ashby (granddaughter via Lily)